


Blind girl

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le grandi fedeltà [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat, F/M, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sophie trova un gattino molto speciale.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 1121★ Prompt/Traccia: 4. A è piccolo quando trova/gli regalano un gatto, B, e crescono insieme. BONUS B è in realtà un mutaforma.





	Blind girl

Blind girl

 

La donna sospirò, scendendo le gambe dalla macchina, incrociando le braccia al petto. Indossava un completo viola, la giacca le stringeva i seni prosperosi, mentre la luce dei lampioni si rifletteva nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali da sole.

“Sophie, non penso proprio che il tuo gatto sia riuscito ad arrivare fino a qui” disse. Si guardò le unghie aguzze e sbadigliò.

< Potessi licenzierei di nuovo la governante. Si è fatta scappare quel sacco di pulci e ora siamo bloccate qui la sera prima di Natale.

Almeno non sono costretta a sorbirmi la febbre da shopping che ha colpito quegl’insulsi che si affollano nella zona pedonale. Tutti quei regalini scialbi e quelle bancarelle da poveracci, mi danno alla testa come non riesce a fare neanche il vino. > pensò.

“Ancora qualche minuto mamma, ti prego” supplicò la bambina. Si muoveva a tentoni, passando la mano coperta da un guanto rosso sul muro lercio.

Un coetaneo nascosto tra delle alte scatole la notò, osservò i vestiti violetti di lei, si grattò il marchio che aveva sul dorso della mano.

“Gattino” chiamò la piccola. La luce della luna che filtrava nel vicolo le faceva splendere i suoi capelli biondo cenere.

< Strano come le persone riescano a trascurare quello che non vogliono vedere. A qualche metro da qui ci sono feste, luci e canti. I bambini corrono intorno alle renne di Babbo Natale, con vestiti pesanti per proteggergli dal gelo, giocando con le palle di neve di nascosto a zelanti genitori.

Ed io invece sono qui, costretto a dormire tra pezzi di cartone. Probabilmente morirò a causa della neve. Nessuno si è degnato di darmi qualche cosa da mangiare, figuriamoci qualche moneta > pensò il bambino. Era appoggiato contro un muro, tra gli scatoli. I suoi occhi prendevano gran parte del suo viso. < Solitamente mi scansano, lei invece resta così vicina. Forse… >. Si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi e vide che gli occhi della bambina erano grigi e spenti.

< … è cieca > scoprì. Si strinse nel cappotto rattoppato, il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.

Il lampione sopra la madre si fulminò.

“Sophie, vieni qui” ordinò la donna, alzandosi in piedi, allontanandosi di un paio di passi dalla macchina.

"Gattino! Micetto, sei qui!?” implorò la bambina. Rischiò di scivolare in della neve sciolta, le lacrime iniziarono a scivolarle lungo il viso. Una di loro cadde nell’imbottitura di pelliccia bianca del suo spesso cappotto rosa.

Sentì un odore strano, si alzò un forte vento che le sferzò il viso, mentre gli scatoloni rotolavano qualche metro più in là. Il vento le fece volare via il cappello di lana viola, che cadde in una pozzanghera sporca.

“Kitty?” chiamò angosciata.

"Andiamo, Sophie, non abbiamo tutto il giorno! Sono sicuro che il tuo gatto non è lì dentro!". La madre la raggiunse e l’afferrò per la spalla.

La bambina si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i codini ai lati della sua testa. Si udì un miagolio e la bambina sorrisa, un gatto le balzò in braccio facendole le fusa. Aveva uno strano simbolo sulla schiena.

< Questo non è il suo gatto > pensò la donna, serrando le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, guardando il gattino dalla peluria gialla. < Quello era bianco >.

“Kitty, che bello che sei qui” disse la bambina, mentre il micio le leccava le dita coperte dai guanti viola.

“Bene, lo hai trovato. Andiamocene” ordinò la madre, pilotando la piccola verso la loro macchina. < Una palla di pelo vale l’altra, basta che è contenta > pensò.

Il micio fece le fusa più forti.

< Nessuno avrebbe mai preso con sé un mutaforma, ma lei non ha potuto vedere la mia trasformazione > pensò.

 

*********

 

Sophie spalancò la finestra, serrando gli occhi, la luce del sole le faceva splendere i capelli biondo platino.

“Per mia madre sono solo un peso. Per lei non conterò mai. Non fa altro che lamentarsi per il mio handicap” sussurrò. Si mise in piedi sul cornicione della finestra, il petto le doleva.

Udì il suo gatto miagolare rumorosamente.

Sophie fece un sorriso triste.

“Mi dispiace, Kitty. Lo so che conti su di me, ma non sono abbastanza forte” sussurrò.

Il micio si alzò su due zampe, poggiandole sul muro, chiamò, miagolando più forte.

Le pareti della camera, tinteggiate di rosa, erano illuminate dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra aperta. Accanto a un ampio letto a due piazze, sul pavimento coperto da dei tappeti, c’era una cuccia per cani.

Giocattoli e nastrini erano abbandonati per la camera, un bastone era appoggiato alla scrivania, coperta di trucchi e libri.

< Lui è sempre stato il mio unico compagno. Dormire con lui m’impediva di svegliarmi col cuscino umido di lacrime. Accarezzare il suo morbido pelo mi ha impedito di sentirmi sola. Mi ha sempre avvertito dei pericoli, è stato i miei occhi, più attento di un cane per ciechi.

Però questo non mi basta più >. Si lasciò cadere dalla finestra.

Il mutaforma si ritrasformò e l’afferrò al volo, stringendola al petto.

“Sophie!” gridò.

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi ciechi, e rabbrividì, si sentì premuta contro il petto duro, sentendo delle braccia spesse intorno a sé.

Il ragazzo respiro affannosamente.

“Sophie… stai bene?” gemette il giovane.

< Lo so che come mutaforma ora verrò arrestato. Anche se riuscissi a scappare, mi dareste la caccia, ma… > pensò. “Non potevo lasciarti morire. Non farlo mai più”.

Sophie lo tastò con mano tremanti, accarezzandogli il viso.

“T-tu… chi sei?” biascicò.

“Qualcuno che ti ama” rispose il mutaforma, arrossendo.

Sophie sgranò gli occhi.

“Non è possibile. Kitty, sei tu?” biascicò.

Lui le posò un bacio sulla mano.

“Imbarazzante, vero? Ero proprio un gatto credibile” sussurrò. La porta fino al letto e ve la stese, lei riuscì ad afferrargli il braccio, stringendolo a sé.

“Non mi lasciare” lo supplicò.

“Mai” sussurrò lui, sedendosi sul letto accanto a lei. “Mi denuncerai?” domandò.

Sophie negò con il capo, e rispose: “Posso continuare a fingere con il mondo, ma tu resta. Ti supplico, ho bisogno di un altro essere umano al mio fianco”.

< Dovrei essere sconvolta, ma sono così egoista da esserne felice. Non ho sognato qualcosa del genere nemmeno nei miei sogni più sfrenati.

Ho trattato come un animale un essere umano, sono un mostro, ma… Ora non sono più sola. Ho capito di non esserlo mai stata > pensò.

Il giovane le posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Sarò sempre qui, ma ti prego, non provarci più. Morirei di dolore se tu… se tu non ci fossi più” disse, volgendo il capo.

Sophie avvertì un vento sferzarla e sentì qualcosa sotto le dita di morbido, sorrise riconoscendo le fusa del suo gatto.

“Vivrò per te, allora, mio amore fedele” mormorò con voce spezzata.


End file.
